


Pillow fort

by Bugheadlil



Series: Bughead drabbles [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cute, F/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Softness, bughead - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadlil/pseuds/Bugheadlil
Summary: Cuteness





	Pillow fort

Betty cooper sighed contentedly, lying down on her bed. It had been a long day at school. Home work then blue and gold, register followed. 

It was a warm night so she only had shorts and a tank top on, on top of her several sheets and pillows. Betty wasn't sleepy yet, though. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about jughead. Her whole chest filled with this warm feeling. 

Someone tapped on her window and she sat up, her face splitting into a grin. 

A boy with black raven curly hair in a long coat waved. Jughead. Betty hopped off her bed and opened up her window. The boy hopped into Betty’s room and quickly wrapped his arms around her. 

Betty was mildly surprised by the sudden hug, but also wrapped her arms around jughead, nuzzling his neck.

When their embrace broke, Betty signed, 'I wondered if you were coming tonight. What's with the coat?' 

Jughead grinned and unbuttoned it. He was wearing white button up pajama shirt and matching pants. 'Couldn't exactly run through the streets with these on’

Jughead happily grinned and sat back on Betty’s bed, gesturing for Betty to sit on his lap. Now the blonde being mildly surprised, she sat down and set her head on jughead shoulder.

'Want to make a pillow fort?'

Betty signed. Rolling her eyes, but she nodded. Together they began making a pile of pillows on her bed, the exact reason why she had so many.

Now hiding under several precisely stacked pillows and sheets, it was a lot warmer, but jughead couldn't find it in his to care. Gently he brought his hand against Betty’ face. She sighed contentedly and leaned against the contact. Jughead used this chance to bring his head closer and gently kiss her lips.

Betty was surprised by this and slightly stiffened. Jughead pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, grinning. Betty slowly matched his grin and this time, she initiated the kiss. Jughead groaned a content sigh and tangled his fingers into her blond golden curls, feeling very pleased with himself.

When this kiss ended Betty peered out of the fort to check the time. Her eyes widened. 'It's eleven thirty. It’s late, stay until I fall asleep?' She asked. Jughead nodded and knocked the pillow fort over on top of them. Now trapped under several blankets and pillows, Betty quickly snuggled into jughead’s chest.

Jughead let his hand play with Betty’s hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He looked down at her and grinned. How was this beautiful girl his? He brought his mound near her cheeks and kissed it softly. Although he knew she was long gone he whispered softly ’I love you Betty cooper’


End file.
